poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Prince Vrak (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Return of Prince Vrak. One faithful day at Crystal Prep Academy. Dean Cadance: (smelling the air) What a wonderful day, Dean of the Year. So, She went to her office, Excellently. Shining Armor: (knocks on the door) Mind if I join you? Dean Cadance: Sure thing, Shining Armor. Come in. Shining Armor: So, How's it feel being Dean of the Year? Dean Cadance: It was great, Ever since the Friendship Games, Canterlot High has gotten a lot better. Shining Armor: I'm just glad your happy with that reward. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Anytime. (begins to think) Cadance, There's something in my mind I needed to get off my chest. Dean Cadance: Oh, What is it? Shining Armor: Cadance, You've mean everything to me in life. (bends his knee and pops the question show her the diamond ring) Will you marry me? Dean Cadance: Yes! Yes I will! Shining Armor: That's great. Meanwhile, The Mane 6, Spike and Sunset Shimmer were hanging out at Twilight's house. Sunset Shimmer: So, Twilight, What is it you wanna tell us? Twilight Sparkle: You know, Shining Armor did say he had a surprise for us. Spike the Dog: Really, What is it? The door knocked. Twilight Sparkle: It must be him and Dean Cadance! Pinkie Pie: So, Let them in. Twilight opens the door. Shining Armor: Twily! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! (hugs her big brother) Good to see you, Big Bro. Shining Armor: Good to see you too, Little Sis. Dean Cadance: Are you girls ready to hear what our surprise is? Rarity: Why, Yes we are, Cadence. Please do tell. Dean Cadance: Me and Shining Armor are getting married! Twilight Sparkle: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you and Cadance, Shining Armor! Shining Armor and Cadance laughed. Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Sunset Shimmer: So, When does the wedding start? Dean Cadance: Tomorrow afternoon. I'll bet the rest of our friends would like to come to the wedding. Spike the Dog: That will be great! Applejack: Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for this here wedding! Let's do it, y'all! At the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon and Sombra has finally finished the resurrection. Nightmare Moon: Ha! Finished! Then, Vrak was back in his feet when he appears on his prince form. Prince Vrak: What.. What is this, I've been resurrected, How is this possible? Nightmare Moon: We made it possible, Prince Vrak. Prince Vrak: Who are you? Sombra: I am Sombra. Ruler of all darkness. Nightmare Moon: And I am Nightmare Moon. Queen of the night. I heard tell you wanted to gain power and destruction of the earth. Why don't we form an alliance? Prince Vrak: Sounds promising. The villains made a deal with Prince Vrak as they start their evil plan. Meanwhile, Dean Cadance begins to imagine a wonderful wedding she would have. Dean Cadance: Hmmm, I wonder what our wedding wold be like. Maybe it'll be a big one. Then, Twilight had an idea to make it happen. Later, She and her friends prepared for tomorrow's big wedding. Rarity: So, Twilight, What's the plan? Twilight Sparkle: We have to get everything ready for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance's wedding. Applejack: Whatever you need, Sugarcube, We'll help you get it. Rainbow Dash: You name it, We'll play it. Soon, Rarity made a wedding dress and shoes for Dean Cadance. Rarity: It's finished. Dean Cadance: Wow, Rarity. You out done yourself, It's beautiful. Rarity: It was Twilight's idea. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait to gain a new sister. Dean Cadance: Neither can I, Twilight. Cadance hugged her own In-Law to be. Applejack made a checklist as she make the treats while Pinkie Pie bake the wedding cake. Applejack: Ice sculpture, Check. Applejack goes to a cake store for some treats. Pinkie Pie: Okay, Which one should I bake for a wedding cake? She finally picked the perfect wedding cake to bake. Applejack: Cake, Check. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie to Twilight, Pinkie Pie to Twilight, Do you read me? Over? Twilight Sparkle: Loud and clear, Pinkie. How's the cake coming? Pinkie Pie: I'm just about to make the cake already. Twilight Sparkle: Very good, Pinkie. Keep it coming, Over and out. Fluttershy was in charge on blowing some balloons. Fluttershy: You got the balloons, Spike? Spike the Dog: (playing with the wedding rehearsal) "I do, Do you"? (realized) Oh, Yeah! (brought the balloons out) Got them, Fluttershy. They're ready. Fluttershy blew as many balloons she could with some help from Spike. Rainbow Dash hands out the invitations. Rainbow Dash: Okay Twilight, The invitations are ready to go. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Rainbow. You take care of the Invitations, I'll check on Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Gotcha, see ya at the wedding. Rarity: So, How do I look? Sunset Shimmer: You look wonderful, Rarity. Rarity: Thank you Sunset. Soon, Sunset made the lists of the wedding guests. Sunset Shimmer: The wedding guests will be Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna, Flash Sentry, Snowdrop, Nyx and everyone else. Meanwhile, Vrak was back on earth causing trouble. Prince Vrak: Aww, Planet Earth, Still peaceful after all these years since my defeat, But let's change that. Back with the Mane 6 almost ready for the wedding, They were alarmed by Ransik on their communicator. Ransik: Twilight, Are you there? Twilight Sparkle: I read you, Ransik. What's wrong? Ransik: Twilight, You and your friends must come to the secret lab, It's an emergency. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We're on our way Sunset Shimmer: What's going on, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ransik wants to see us at the secret lab, He said it's an emergency. Pinkie Pie: Wee, Let's go! Applejack: Sorry, Rarity. You don't need to wear high heels during the mission. Rarity: (notices her shining blue bridesmaid dress and high heels) Oh, Right! Soon, They came as soon as they could. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, We're here. Ransik: There's trouble in Harwood County. Gather your friends and meet us there. Applejack: You got it, Ransik. Fluttershy: Okay. At Harwood County, They followed the directions on the map that leads to Gosei's Command Center. Applejack: This is it, Gals, Come on. Twilight Sparkle: Right. As they discovered the Command Center, They've witnessed Gosei. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, What's with this Tiki? Sunset Shimmer: I don't think that's an ordinary Tiki, Rainbow. Gosei: Welcome, Harmony Rangers. Apple Bloom: Golly, Did it just talk?! Ransik: (as he came behind Apple Bloom) That is Gosei, Apple Bloom. He is a mentor of the Mega Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: So uh, Gosei... What's going on? Gosei: Years ago, There was a war that took place on Earth, It was a fight between The Legendary Power Rangers and the Alien Armada. However, The Mega Rangers won the fight, But now, Vrak has return. Tensou: We thought he was destroyed. How could this happened? Pinkie Pie: WOW, a real-life robot! Twilight Sparkle: I think I know who you are, You must be Tensou. Tensou: Why yes, I am. Troy Burrows: (as he and the rest of the Mega Rangers came) He assists Gosei. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight and Orion! The Mega Rangers themselves! Jake Holling: Well, I guess that must mean you've heard of us, Huh? Gia Moran: Oh Jake, Some thing's never change. Noah Carver: Say, Are you girls the Harmony Force Rangers by any chance? Twilight Sparkle: That's right, I'm Twilight Sparkle, And this is Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. And these are our friends, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Trixie, Applejack's younger sister, Apple Bloom, Rarity's younger sister, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Orion: Nice to meet you Twilight. Gosei and Ransik told us that you could help us stop Vrak. Robo Knight: Yes, If we don't stop Vrak, Eventually, Everything and everyone will no longer be safe. Ransik: You'll have time for your brother's wedding, Twilight. You, Troy and the must work together to stop Vrak. Twilight Sparkle: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225